


University Vampire

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are Alchemy elves in this, Based on a prompt what if a University Student turns into a vampire??? No difference, Hunter Keith and Shiro, Hunters, Lance is also quesy about Blood, Lance lópez is the name in this ficlet, Lotor wants to be a Sire, M/M, Multi, Oh joy, Vampire Lance, vampire, whatever prounouns for Pidge I give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance López was an average University student spending his financess on drinking and having fun, you're only a kid once right? Well Something strange is happening in the town of Albey, and Lance thought all the strange things that were happening to him was just puberty.Boy is he wrong?Follow Lance's Journey, a University (Easily quesy) Student, a half vampire who can't even stand the sight of blood has to face his sire and turn back into a human before time runs out.Will he make it in time? Or stay a vampire for ever?





	1. Chapter 1

 

He never thought that meeting a man at a club on a school night was any different than his usual routine, of course he wasn’t with Hunk, because he was studying for a test tomorrow and even though Lance always stole Hunk away, he would never do it on an exam night. So Lance was flirting solo and so far he was catching nothing, usually he cared that he was going home alone but for some reason he didn’t feel like it, sure he flirted with a few girls here, grinded on a few guys there on the dancefloor but what he was lacking was the motivation to continue.

He found himself trailing towards the bar deciding to buy one last drink before going home. That was until he felt someone sit beside him, and Lance’s weird mood seem to perk as he gazed at the man, there was something about him that made the teen lean towards the stranger. 

“Are you gravity? Because I may have fallen for you?” The man looked stunned that Lance was even speaking to him, and when Lance got a good look at his face he found himself flushing- oh god, this guy was so out of his league.

He was honestly surprised by the laugh the man gave flicking his white hair over his shoulder.

 “You are amusing,” he said, raising his glass lance’s way “What is your name?” 

 

The university student could not believe his luck, getting over his bearings his eyes lowered “The names Lance.” He was surprised when the man took Lance’s hand and kissed the knuckle “I am Lotor, Pleasure to meet you.” 

The guy was old fashioned but Lance felt himself opening up to his charms. The rest...was a blur, one moment they were laughing about something and the next Lance was following Lotor towards the back alley tripping over himself while he was at it, the drink was definitely getting to him.

I should get home, he thought clearly but when Lotor took his hand and slowly pressed Lance against the rough brick wall, Lance found himself slumping against the wall letting the man’s mouth lap upon his skin before he felt teeth sink into his flesh, Lance groaned his eyes widened it hurt a little, but then tingling goosebumps of pleasure ricocheted down his spine.

Lotor groaned and Lance felt his whole body heat up, he felt his arms clasping Lotor’s shoulder.

“Lotor- Please,” The man hummed and then began to lower himself, Lance was surprised wondering where he was going? Until he heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled. Oh so that was where he was going.

“After tonight, you will never be the same.” Lance chuckled his head falling back as he threaded his fingers through silver hair “Think you’re that good, huh?”

“Believe me after this you’ll be begging for me.” Lotor’s voice sounded amused as if the words held a double meaning.

If only Lance knew what Lotor would do to him that very night.

  
  


And he would never know, he couldn’t remember any of it the next morning. He grimaced when he woke up still clothed, did anything even  _ happen _ last night?   
He was back home, alone so he guessed not. Lance sighed he wondered what he did to screw it up.   As he stood up he grimaced feeling his neck flare up in pain, he raised his hand to feel the skin was slightly raised, was that a bite? He groaned that was beyond annoying, now it was itchy, checking the mirror he saw his skin was slightly red and decided to leave it.

After that incident months passed, Lance realised he was more awake during the night than he was during the day- the deadlines for assignments didn’t help, Pidge and Hunk criticised him about it as he kept coming into class half dead handing in his work and then slept through the class, the teachers wanted to yell at him but this burst of...whatever it was, was actually improving his grades.

So they left him to it.

Pidge and Hunk even scolded him for going out to parties but that was the thing ever since that night Lance had never been to a bar since.

“Do you really need to wear sunglasses in here?” Lance scowled Pidge was talking  _ really _ loud and it was hurting his ears “Yes it’s too goddamned bright.”

“Are you hungover right now? Get some pickles in you, that’ll help.” Lance rolled his eyes “I haven't had a drink since...since a while, now that I think about it.”

 

Pidge and Hunk glanced at one another while Lance was finally served in the cafeteria line.  “Hey can I have some cranberry juice?” 

Now that made both Hunk and Pidges mind train screech “Whoa hold up- since when did you like cranberry-” Pidge asked suspiciously but Hunk cut in “I thought you were allergic.”  Now Lance was frowning at them “Dude I’m not allergic, I happen to love this stuff.”

“Since when?”

“Since now.” Lance quipped taking the drink and tossing some change onto the countertop making the Dinner lady very upset.

 

But he was sick of being nagged by his friends, sick and tired of it he was, and cranberry juice wasn’t that bad! but he had to admit even to himself he rarely ate as much as he used to the hunger was just gone but in it’s place was a constant  _ thirst. _

“Look I’m going to go study okay, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Grabbing his bag he left the cafeteria and stepped outside, he grimaced when the light slipped over the shades and pierced his eyes, he continued forward in what he hoped was the local bookstore, instead he found his feet taking him somewhere else, he was continuing to walk towards an unknown pathway and found himself shaking his head “Where the hell was I going?” looking around he found the street and began to backtrack but something was telling him he was going the wrong way- even though the bookstore was right in front of him as soon as he stepped over the edge the feeling vanished.

Weird, he thought to himself but proceeded into the store.

He thought back on that and rubbed at his neck it reminded him of the time he walked around town in a daze and feinted out of nowhere, someone took him to the nearest drop in centre and he was told he was anemic and had to take tablets to keep his blood level up.  It was just typical that this type of thing happened to him, this has been happening all month so he didn’t think anything different from his…

Suddenly the news report was playing obnoxiously loud inside the bookstore and even held the attention of the occupants and even some University students he recognised.

“...This just in, on Fox news. There has been alleged reports that five students have vanished around ‘G-ALRA’ A Local Bar in Albey, in the last four weeks none of the students have turned up and families are distraught as they have been no sightings of their whereabouts or any ransom given. If anyone has seen these young teens please call the hotline which is…” She began to recite a number and Lance glanced at the small news TV stationed behind the till and gaped, he knew those people, they were in his university!

 

And the G-ALRA Pub...he’d been there, with Lotor. 

He swallowed rubbing at his neck and feeling his throat dry up.

Trying to shake of the nervous feeling  he began to look at the corner of the store he usually found most of his books he walked over scanning for any familiar titles.

 

Until he heard someone's deep voices on the other side of the bookshelf “He’s here, it must be.” The voice sounded gruff and deep, Lance suddenly perked maybe some of his best book pickup lines might work with this guy, the guy sounded cute. Until another voice spoke “Look, Keith. There’s a reason we haven't found him yet, are you sure you saw-”

 

“Yes Okay.” The boy sounded exasperated as if he said this over and over again “He stood up and walked away like nothing happened, Shiro if he starts going after people that’s going to be on us.” 

Okay what the hell was he listening too? he wanted to back away from these people or tell the store clerk. This sounded like one of those things that was suspicious.

 

Until he saw the book he needed was just above the boy's head.

….Well Fuck.

He glanced around seeing if he could find any other books to get in the meantime to avoid this strange pair, then gulped okay, maybe if he had a better profile he could call the police or something. Just as he took a step forward towards the area he froze to see both pair of eyes locked onto him.

Oh god- did they know he heard everything?

He swallowed “Uh, hi?”

Don’t say hi to them- are you crazy!?

 

Lance raised a hand and failed to miss how the shorter of the two flinched, weird. He faltered “Um, I need that book.” He gestured above the muppets head but the boy showed no sign of taking his eyes of him.  This was getting more awkward by the minute.

“Is it the astronomy studies?” The taller asked and his smile was much more relaxed than the boy next to him, who looked like he was glaring daggers. Lance was at a loss on how to react.

“Yeah, I mean yes that’s it.” Lance said with a stiff nod, the man passed it over and Lance took the book gingerly.

“Thank you,” he took a step back still unnerved by both of them staring at him now “Uh see you later?” He turned around, he’d never felt so terrified in his life he heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

Once he checked his books out he could still feel the eyes on him, as soon as he payed for them he practically sprinted out of the library unaware he was being followed by the two.

They both watched him go through his usual routine, grimacing at the sun and putting on shades even though the sky was overcast, going shopping with Pidge and Hunk buying clothes for his sister, the boy was running ragged.

At one point he asked his friends to stop as he leaned against the sidewalk taking breaths “Lance? Are you okay?” He nodded “Yeah, just feeling faint.” Hunk frowned “Do you want to go to the drop in?” Lance scoffed shaking his head “And what have them tell me what I already know? That I’m anemic?” Lance began to rummage around his bag and took out some cranberry juice he had no idea why but he felt calmer after drinking it, and felt a little bit more awake.

Keith and Shiro were watching Lance waiting for what the boy would do, so far everything appeared to be fine, only the first few symptoms but they knew time was running out for the cuban boy.

Then all of a sudden there was a crash it caught everyone off guard as a pedestrian was hit with a car.

The crowds rushed to see if they were alright.

 

Lance and the others were too far away to be witnesses, they were beyond stunned at what happened, especially so close to them. Lance saw someone already pull out a phone to call an ambulance.

“We should go,” Hunk agreed not seeing the point of being in the way “There’s a restaurant over there, we could stay in there until everything quiets down.”  Lance couldn’t help but smile no matter what Hunk needed his food, but it was something that calmed him down at least, all of this must have shaken his friend worse than he thought.

 

Once the others began to walk around the area Pidge decided not to look and Hunk kept his gaze straight, Lance made the mistake of glancing back and froze to see blood on the asphalt. His breaths became laboured his pupils diluting, he heard Pidge’s panicked voice “Hunk!” Even the man sounded alarmed, Lance felt dizzy and his knees buckled.

“Oh god,” he felt himself mutter weakly his hands shaking as his body ran cold “That’s a lot of blood,” He suddenly saw somebody move towards him but Lance was too unaware to notice. “I think imu-” He slurred then promptly fainted surprising everyone around him.

 

Lance woke up slowly and saw he was lying on the pavement on his side, and he had a stray thought, why the heck was there so many feet in his room?

Until he realised those feet were attached to people, there was Pidge, Hunk and...who were those other two?

 

“Hey are you okay?” That voice was familiar. He glanced up and grimaced at the sunlight and the voice spoke again “Did you hit your head?” 

“No- I think I’m okay?” He reached out and felt a hand latch onto his helping him up, he frowned at how it didn’t feel right, his vision tunneled and all he saw was metal- a robot oh wait no a prosthetic. He looked up and blinked to see it was the two from the bookstore both looked worried and Lance was promptly confused. Oh gosh they both saw him faint, he groaned covering his face with one hand, the man suddenly placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder to steady him.

“What’s wrong are you hurt?” Lance shook his head “No-” he said to quickly “I’m just embarrassed, god I can not believe I just fainted.” He could feel his cheeks burn red but then felt Hunk place a hand on his back, “Dude it’s okay- you’re probably just hungry.”

 

Pidge sighed then turned to the other two “Sorry about that, Lance has been like this since forever one drop of blood and it knocks him right out.” Lance hunched his shoulders and tried to avoid the scene behind him “I’m easily queasy, okay!” He snapped “That’s a fact and you guys promised not to hold it over me.” Pidge snickered then whispered to Keith “One time, he had to go to the hospital and when he woke up he had a needle in his arm and he woke up screaming the nurses had to knock him out for when he got needles.”   
  


“Pidge-” He whined trying to make the teen stop “When was that, Hunk?” Pidge asked the older man frowned perplexed “A few weeks ago wasn’t it?”

Both laughed and Lance was about ready to scream, Shiro only looked relieved “At least you’re okay, I promise I won’t hold this over you.” Lance looked relieved until Keith snickered 

 

“I didn’t promise anything,” Lance scowled his way, but surprisingly his glare made the shorter uncomfortable huh, he had no idea he had killer glares.  Shiro scowled “Keith enough, Lance was it? Let’s take you inside to get some food in you. We want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Lucky you didn’t hit your head too,” Pidge snickered as they made their way to the restaurant “We couldn’t afford it.”

“I know Pidge.” Lance sighed to the heavens.

 

As the group settled they ordered for themselves, Hunk ordered some doughnuts and Pidge had a coffee while both Shiro and Keith had water, boring. While Lance had some cranberry juice along with the whole menu. Hunk sighed “You and your damn cranberry juice. It’s making ME feel sick.” Lance scowled “Dude I’m the one drinking it not you, so back off.” Hunk rolled his eyes about to say drinking that stuff all the time was not healthy until Pidge interrupted “Oh Lance, how did that date go with Lotor?” 

The group did not notice how Shiro and Keith went rigid their attention turning to the boy. Lance though only placed his cup down slowly glancing everywhere but Pidge, he seemed to break out in a sweat “Well he hasn’t responded to my messages, I just assumed that when he gave me his number at the pub he was serious.” Lance bit into the straw before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“And honestly I don’t even remember that night that well so it obviously didn’t go that well? After we left everything is just a blur…” He sighed maybe he screwed up big time, he failed to see both Pidge and Hunks horrified faces. “What- when was this?” Lance glanced up eyes wide “uh, A month ago?” Hunk almost slammed his hands on the table. “And you didn’t tell _anybody_? What if you were drugged, or date raped or something?” Lance suddenly felt defensive even though he didn’t know Lotor that well, he knew he would never do something like that.

“Hunk I’m fine, I got checked out and everything I even went to my aunt's house afterwards and they thought I was okay. Look I felt awful before I had any drinks maybe I was just sick and zoned out, he probably took me home and ignored me afterwards.”

He sighed dejectedly, until he remembered that Keith and Shiro were there “Oh my god-sorry for the drama dump I bet you guys didn’t want to hear that.” Lance almost kicked himself especially when Shiro gave that stiff smile that he was getting really used to seeing.

“It’s fine, but you don’t recall anything at all?” Lance shook his head “Nada, the only thing that came after is I found out I’m anemic. Hence the fainting so I’m never going clubbing ever again, if what happened before happens again...I was just lucky I woke up home and not behind some dumpster.” 

His smile was blinding but neither did Shiro or Keith look happy.

 

“Yeah,” keith said though he sounded the opposite of happy “Lucky…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes on a date with Shiro and Keith...well Lance THINKS its a date...Shiro and Keith are just oblivious, focused on other things.  
>  Like how to tell Lance that he's a vampire.

 

Once they left the restaurant, the sky began to darken and Lance removed his sunglasses suddenly feeling much more awake than before.

“Hey Hunk do you want to go to the arcade to play some DDR?” Hunk frowned as if Lance was crazy “Dude you are such a night owl, it scares me, how are you still awake?” 

Pidge yawned as if to agree with him“I’m going back to my dorm, to get some shut eye.”

 

Suddenly she grinned “Hey, since Lance owes you guys one, he could maybe show you around the town. You’re obliviously new.” Lance frowned, Pidge what the fuck?

Shiro shook his head “Uh thanks for the offer but he doesn’t owe-”

“Well catching someone before they faint and putting them in the recovery position, I think they deserve a reward,” She raised an eyebrow “Right Lance?” The boy scowled “Pidge I don’t think I should annoy them as much as I’ve already have.” Instead Keith spoke “We’d love to have a look around,” He glanced at Shiro “Won’t we?” Shiro sighed “If it’s okay with you.” He directed at Lance who stood straighter.

“Not at all,” He beamed looking way to excited for this, Just as Pidge stepped past she grabbed Keiths arm and pulled him down to her level and spoke low for only him to hear.

 

“Just so you know, I’ve seen the news, I have special skills in hacking technology that means traffic lights and CCTV Cameras, I’m also italian so my dad is part of the mafia.” Both Keith and Shiro glanced at one another.

Pidge pointed at them “What I mean to say is, if that Lance ends up missing after tonight. I am coming after you worse than what the lethal injection could do.” Lance saw how Keith nodded “Y-yes Ma’m.” She nodded

“Good, you kids have fun.”

 

Once they walked away Lance leaned towards them and asked “What did Pidge say?” He didn’t hear it, only Shiro and Keith smiled looking nervous “Nothing.”

He blinked then shrugged and began to walk towards the arcades “You guys coming?”

Shiro and Keith...had no choice.

 

It was strange to see the walking dead boy during the day become alive during the night, the neon lights glowed of his skin and Keith will admit he now sees why people play during the night. Shiro nudged him seeming to read his mind.

They played many games all through the night until Lance exclaimed “I will beat you at ice hockey, Keith!” Now a competition was always what spurred the boy on and Shiro watched amused, until he saw Lance legs wobble and he had to lean on the table to stay upright.

 

Shiro pressed his lips together as he watched Keith falter “Are you alright?” Lance blinked looking up dazed “What? Oh yeah I’m fine, come on I was winning!”

“The game is over…”

“Oh.”

Lance had to know.

Even Keith glanced back at Shiro looking exasperated and with one nod they both led Lance out the arcade, he was already looking worse for wear, panting like he ran a marathon.

“Sorry- I’m just... a little dizzy.” Keith glanced at Shiro then back to the weak lad resting his hands on his knees “Lance, there’s something we need to show you…” Lance looked up confused.

 

They began to lead him down a number of pathways and Lance wondered where the heck they were taking him, right until they were at the back of an ally, loud music muffled between walls and Lance had to frown when a bouncer opened (to what he now realised) a door “I told you to scram the last time- oh.” The man looked at Lance then back at Shiro and Keith “Well I’ll be.”   
  


“Sendek.” Shiro sighed closing his eyes “It’s not like that,” But the man seemed to growl as he smirked “Oh don’t mind me, I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun.” He let them in and Lance had to wonder what the heck that was about.

Right until he stepped inside he felt his heart stop.

It had to be a gay bar, or some sort of bdsm club.

 

There were men and woman in cages, some tied up while others were dancing to a band playing linkin park, like some kind off Queen of the damned scene.

Lance swallowed “Uh, Shiro.” The man placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “You won’t be hurt here.” 

Lance was torn, he wanted to leave but when Shiro left for some drinks he had no choice but to follow Keith as they found some booths to sit in. Lance flushed when he saw two men groping each other... hard.

Lance looked to Keith who was staring at him intently, “Um this is a little um,” Well he was about to say strange but not unwelcome turn of events.

Until Shiro returned and Lance will admit he was clueless at a few things but he was not stupid, he’ll let these guys have their fun but he was not drinking anything that was given to him.

 

Which was why he was surprised when Shiro gave him bottled water, the seal was still intact so there was no way Shiro could have done anything to it.

Suddenly thirsty through the hot air he took three large gulps knowing full well they were staring.

“Okay- why did you bring me here?” he tried to sound flirty but it came across as nervous, Shiro didn’t look away and Lance felt for a moment he could see right through him.

“To watch.”

 

Lance looked away hating being stared out to watch whatever Shiro wanted him to see, maybe it was a kink or something, okay he did not think these guys were...into that sort of thing. But Lance thought maybe he could be okay with it.

Until Keith pointed “Watch them.” 

 

Lance swallowed but did as he was told, until he saw something that would change his life forever..

Just as the music grew intense so did the people, his eyes widened to see that when others would bite one another something red was staining their clothes, he watched one man devour another's neck and when their eyes locked onto his, the lights flashed just enough to see the creatures face vividly his his pupils white with white fangs peeking over lips.

Lance stood up so fast he almost fell over, both Keith and Shiro looked startled as Lance almost tripped over the booth to get out.

“Lance!” But he couldn’t hear them over the pounding of his heart, he knew that man- that was Lotor.

 

Keith reached out surprised by the outburst and went to touch Lance’s arm “Don’t touch me-” Lance growled and ran away, both Shiro and Keith chased after him surprised by the outburst sure they knew he would be shocked but not like this.

 

As soon as Lance was outside into the alleyway, he gulped the fresh air like water and almost keeled over, feeling his heartbeat sky rocket, out of everything he was not expecting that!

He heard the door open and instantly turned glaring at the two “What the fuck was that about! Did you think that was some funny joke!? Well guess what? I’m not laughing!” He took a step back.   
Keith raised his arms slowly almost like appeasing a startled deer.

“Lance calm down, we didn’t mean to upset you but you had to see this.”

 

“What some stupid bloody kink? well I’m not into that okay? You know how I feel about blood!” Lance took a step back shaking his head “You guys  _ suck _ .” his voice cracked and both gaped to see Lance was close to tears.

“Lance!” Shiro yelled, making the boy flinch and when he looked up he saw Shiro smile sadly  “That was real, it’s not a kink, this is one of the vampire clubs in Albey that is legalised in this town.” Lance opened his mouth blinking rapidly before finally asking.

“What?”

 

Keith took a small step forward “Lance, Vampires are real. And you are one of them.”

 

-Break-

 

Shiro and Keith begin to walk towards a coffee shop Lance had the choice to leave then and there but, he felt that he should hear them out, more for curiosity sake, more to know what the fuck that was about. He was just happy to be away from the shady club, once seated Shiro ordered some tea for all of them. Lance asked for Cranberry until Keith makes an offhand that it looks like blood, Lance changes his mind in a hurry.

 

They were all silent not knowing which should talk first.

Shiro decided to start as both Keith and Lance for staring into their cups, “Lance, there was no way for you to believe vampires existed unless we showed you,” Shiro tried calmly and that made Lance look horrified “What dumping me in a vamp club? What if I was eaten!” His voice raised an octave, Shiro grimaced but Keith snickered “That would be unlikely, considering that you’re a vampire.”  

 

Shiro nudged Keith hard making him almost spill his tea all over himself, neither noticed Lance look ready to faint then he laughed nervously “Oh good one, Vampire.” But Keith and Shiro looked serious “Lance, you’re suddenly nocturnal, you’re sensitive to sunlight and you fainted today because you saw blood all signs point to vampirism.” Lance shook his head, adamant that these people were wrong. “Those have logical explanations, I’m a university student who’s anemic. There.” 

“But this hasn’t happened before, until you met Lotor.” 

 

That shut Lance up, he even looked down at tea stained cup, flashes back on the club, he was there...Keith and Shiro didn’t see him, they weren’t talking about it.

Lance shook his head, he wasn’t a vampire he just couldn’t be, how could he be a vampire when he felt no different?

 

Lance suddenly covered his face “God I’m such an idiot, I thought you guys wanted a thressome or something.” He ran his hands through his hair, this startled them both,

“What? How did you get that idea?” Lance head shot up his skin pulled back into a sour grimace “Really? You’re asking me that, when you took me to some shady club with people making out, tied up in cages. It looked like BDSM to me!” he hissed leaning forward so the other patrons wouldn’t hear. Shiro flushed while Keith only looked flabbergasted.

 

“How could you think that!? It was obviously a vampires fortress.” Lance was about to laugh until he saw how serious Keith looked, he glanced at Shiro who only looked at Keith as if he knew, this kid had no fucking clue, oh dear lord.

Lance took his hand with pity in his eyes, “You poor innocent child.” maybe he sounded a little condescending but it was a little sad.

 

Keith ripped his hand away with a scowl “Don’t touch me,” Lance leaned back “Hey sorry, now what? I mean I’m a vampire and you guys know about this stuff because?” Keith and Shiro glanced at one another and Lance waited patiently drumming his fingers against the table top.

 

“Well, we’re hunters. We make sure that everyone acts to the laws and does things legally, except Lotor broke the laws, he didn’t ask you to be a vampire or tell you about the type of world we live in. If there’s one thing monsters have agreed on its consent to turning another human. Lotor broke all these rules and now we have a fledgling that has no idea how to live like a vampire.” That pulled him short “Live like a vampire?” He asked and at this Shiro looked uncomfortable.

“Well, there is a few myths about vampires that are false except one, you can’t age Lance, what would your family or your friends think when you don’t age- how would you handle seeing everyone you love die, their children and their children's, children die?” Keith crossed his arms “We’ve had some cases where a vampire went crazy and fell into a desperate blood lust, trying everything in vain to rid of it.” 

The table grew silent, Lance felt his eyes flicker around the cafe, and saw the other occupants of the room with their family and friends, laughing and smiling. And Lance’s gaze dropped, he could never have that again- not like that he couldn’t grow old with somebody, his time was limited…

 

His lip trembled, he could never see his family again, not like this, his eyes blurred and he found himself looking up trying to blink them away- nope not happening not with this.

“...Lance?” Nope.

 

Now he was full out crying, he was too busy trying to stop to see Keith look panicked “oh shit Lance uh- it’s okay, everythings going to be fine.”   
“How could you say that-” Lance wheezed out, wiping at his eyes frantically, Keith floundered “I uh-”   
  


“There is a chance that you can be cured.” Shiro said stopping both in their tracks, and stopping Lance from a full melt down.

“I...cured... why didn’t you say anything!?” Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he placed his cup down,

 

“Lotor. He was your sire. If you kill him then you’ll return to normal.” Lance blinked “It...it’s that easy?” Shiro laced his hands together “That depends have you consumed any human blood? Forcefully?” Lance shook his head “No, just cranberry juice.” Shiro nodded “A common substitute, when you first become a vampire you soon develop an unnatural thirst, you won’t look to blood straight away in your head you’re still human which is why it happens to vampires when they’re close to breaking point.” Keith finally found something he could talk about and gave his input.

 

“Which is why we were supposed to watch you,” Lance’s eyes widened “Wait in the bookstore- you were talking about me!?” Keith nodded “I saw you outside that bar, Lotor bit you and then made you drink his blood, you collapsed and he assumed you died, before I could do anything you stood up and started walking away as if nothing happened.”

Lance looked down wiping at his now dry eyes, he grimaced they felt sensitive “That’s why I couldn’t remember anything…” he trailed off.

He clenched his fists, now he was fucking angry, how dare he- Lotor the one he was constantly thinking about did that to him!

It was worse than date rape.

Lance looked up his eyes burning in rage, Keith tensed while Shiro met his gaze head on and listen to him speak.

“Alright, when are going to do this?”

 

The three began to talk well into the night making plans on how to track Lotor down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also seperate story, I actually have no idea how to contine twisted tails thanks guys for all the kudos but I'm actually blank. While with this one I wrote a couple stuff (Still not finished)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too fast I know I should've dragged this out but meh!

They began to meet up the next couple of days Lance going with them during the night and seeing how much he had changed, he could see in the dark much better than Keith or Shiro, he was able to do some hardcore parkour without even trying.

It scared him but at the same time, it was kinda cool.

 

But days turned to weeks and still no sign of Lotor, Shiro told them he had other cases to attend to, Keith told him to be careful and Lance watched as the two shared a warm felt hug.

When Shiro drove away Lance didn’t bother to hide the worry from his face.

“Would he be okay?”

“He’s with the blade of Mamoura. He’ll be fine.”

“Um, the blade of what?” Keith glanced sideways at him “They are the reason why nobody know’s about monsters, the reason why they live in harmony, believe me. You turning into a vampire by accident is a one off.” Keith chucked a pebble along the pier, both Shiro and Keith said this was the last sighting, Lance had to admit this place did call to him in a certain way.

 

“They made the laws, the legal bars and hotels so monsters could feed- the humans there know about it of course, not many though, It’s through networking and being exposed that they tend to figure it out. Then sworn to silence.”

Lance nodded “It’s kinda cool, being a vampire...and sorta scary I mean...if it doesn’t work and I’m stuck like this, alone, with all my friends dead and if I can’t control myself-” Lance breath caught he did not want to think on it, he’d read Darren Shan he was NOT going through that bullshit.

 

He took a breath then smiled in Keith’s direction “At least I know somebody would just end it, right?” Keith faltered, how could Lance say that with such a smile on his face?

He reached out “Lance-”

 

“My pet!” Both boys turned to see Lotor in the flesh looking at both Lance and Keith with surprise “I’ve been looking for you.” Lotor had a well cut suit with dark sunglasses and a hat to protect him from the sunlight, he began to stride towards them “I’ve been calling for you for ages!” 

 

Keith stepped in front of Lance before Lotor could take another step, while Lance only looked confused “You never called me- I didn’t get any messages,” He gestured to his phone fully pissed that Lotor dared talk to him like that after everything he put him through.

 

Lotor chuckled “Not like that silly,” he lowered his glasses and Lance whole body went rigid when he saw those golden pupils, his feet began to move towards him, until the only thing that stopped him was Keiths hand on his arm holding him back.

 

“Oh- so you were…” Now all those times Lance zoned out and walked towards the pier...that was Lotor.

But Keith wasn’t having any of it “Lotor, you have committed a crime of turning a human with no knowledge into a vampire, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Lotor rolled his eyes and suddenly they were surrounded by four others, Keith braced himself fully getting in front of Lance.

 

“He was the only one who survived. My kind is dying out, there are no more pureblood vampires to speak only half breeds,” He sneered “And each child I experimented on died, such a waste.” Lance almost stopped breathing “Those kids from the university that went missing...that was all you!?”

A new found horror made Lance back away, completely terrified that he was so close to such a psychopath.

 

“But Lance,” Lotor turned to him “You were the only one who survived, AND you lasted this long without blood, truly a miracle.” Lance glared “I’m not a miracle,” He hunched his shoulders “And if you don’t leave me alone right now I’ll make you.”

Lotor was not expecting that.

 

“What?”

Keith pulled out two daggers from his sheath “You heard him. Back off.”

Lotor snarled and moved so fast Lance was worried Keith would get hit, but Keith met his attack head on and began to fight the vampire surprisingly able to keep up.

 

It was a full out battle, the other four ran forward and Lance found he was stuck with the big one while Keith had the Lotor AND the other three surrounding him.

Lance scowled and lunged forward, he had no idea where the strength came from but he surprised Zethrid enough to make her drop her guard, all he did was push her hard and she tripped over the harbour falling into the ocean and was swept away.

Lance blinked, that was way too easy.

 

He turned to see Keith battle Lotor alone the other two had vanished, probably to save the other one in the ocean, Lance ran forward but was then intercepted by the woman with the cat up close Lance saw she was blind, but she struck fast and precise, one moment he was falling back and running away from her attacks to suddenly have her hand on his arm and she squeezed.

Lance screamed at the sound of something splintering and tears sprung his eyes, oh god, oh god-

 

Then the pressure was gone as she grunted a sword sticking out of her chest, she looked just as surprised as Lance felt, until she slumped and he saw Keith was now lacking one weapon and fighting Lotor, alone.

Lance held his injured hand close together.

  
  


Just as he was about to help, or try to others began arrived, Lotor paused as he saw them and he was surrounded by men in dark purple cloaks and Shiro appeared with a sword like Keiths “Lotor! You can’t run-” 

But Acxa the one who remained hidden appeared and lotor smirked “Want to bet on that?” He and Axca managed to take out the men beside them and ran.

“Do not let them get away!”

A cloaked man growled and began to chase after the two.

 

Lance grimaced and moved towards Keith or tried to until one of the men grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground, Lance yelped in pain.

“Stay down.”

“Fuck-ow! I am I give, Keith!”

 

“Get off of him!” Keith yelled in outrage moving to get to Lance but Antok stepped in his path “He’s one of them, possibly fabricated this whole scenario to take our best Hunters.”

“Lance is harmless,” Shiro started looking just as pissed as Keith “He meant none of this to happen.”

Lance only wished they would hurry up, his arm was fucking hurting him right now, oh…

His vision was going really spotty the hell? Oh god he was going to faint, “Oh fuck me…”

 

Keith and Shiro were still arguing until they heard a loud yelp. They turn just in time to see the guard flying off of Lance. And slammed into the wall.

There was a silence as all the men and Shiro, Keith looked stunned as Lance slowly stood up a low growling, almost like a purr began to come from him.

He turned his face pulled into a tight scowl, eyes a vibrant yellow, unseeing.

“Shit.” Keith cursed as he watched Lance slowly succumbs to bloodlust.

 

“Move!” The men ran forward to subdue him they didn’t hear Shiro yell at them “Don’t! He’s just frightened-”

The didn’t listen, one by one Lance slapped them away like dominoes, but some of them did manage to get hits in.

They slashed his arms and pierced him with their own knifes, Lance screamed and it cut like glass for both Keith and Shiro.

Lance gave one finaly scream before going on all fours and pounced forward, running towards Keith and Shiro.

Shiro steps in front raising his sword and gasped in surprise as Lance leapt over him and barreled into Keith, Lance pulled at Keiths top frantically until he saw flesh moving forward to bite.

“Keith!” Shiro cried out almost ready to run but Keith held up a hand halting Shiro in his place.

Just as Lance teeth touch skin, he pauses. Then grabbed Keiths blade and positions it over his own heart, Keith mouth fell open “Blades! Get him!”

“Nobody fucking move!” Keith managed to yell out just in time, when he glimpsed Lance’s demonic face he saw only pain in his now yellow eyes.

“Keith please- I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

 

“You won’t, I promise.”

Shiro comes up from behind and knocks him out. Lance fell forward limply, and Keith moved his knife away just in time to catch him.

“Keith you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He grunted beyond infuriated with how the Blade handled this.

 

The other’s groaned when they stood up looking at Lance and even with their masked faces, Shiro and Keith could tell they were pissed.

Kolivan removed his mask “He is a danger to my men and the public.” Keith stood up shakily with Lance in his arms and Shiro stepped in front of them responding.

“No! He is my charge. And I decide what to do with him!” 

Kolivan strutted forward each walk filled with anger and power “What if you can’t control him again? You saw what happened here-”

“It was his first bloodlust-” Now Antok prowled forward “Which means he’ll lose control again, how long was he turned a week?”

Now Keith stepped forward even though he was smaller he still squared himself up “He was turned a month ago.”

The silence was deafening even Kolivan changed his tune looking at the now unconscious lad in awe “He lasted that long?”

“He would of lasted longer if he hadn’t run in with his Sire.” Keith grumbled, both Kolivan and Antok glanced at one another.

“Was it one of the generals?”

Shiro jaw clenched “No, Lotor.”

 

That caused an uproar, “Kill the boy now!” Even Antok moved to draw his blade, Keith pulled Lance away while Shiro grabbed Antok’s arm “No! We need him alive,”

“That boy is a danger!” 

“He’s an asset against Lotor.” Now Antok towered over Shiro “He’s a vampire.” 

 

Keith yelled out “He’s not like other vampires, Allura would even tell you.”

This made them pause, even Kolivan looked intrigued “Allura…” he looked contemplative and Shiro for once cowered a little.

“He was only joking.” he tried to appease but one glance at Antok and the others he knew, they were way to amused with this idea to say no.

“No I think Allura should meet your new charge,” Kolivan said “If Lotor is after him there’s no better way to hide him. Two birds one stone.” Shiro clenched his fists.

But saw how all the other Hunters were watching, waiting for their response. Keith glanced up at Shiro “Shiro? What do we do?” The man closed his eyes “We’ll go to Allura, we should debrief her as well, she hates having her time wasted.”

“Antok will escort you,” Kolivan said “My men will track down Lotor and his generals.”

The others seemed to move without fuss following after Kolivan to track down Lotor, while Antok called in one of their drivers.

“You should get some food, it’s a long drive.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay there was a little problem with the internet for Sky people, so yeah and since my work is on google docs I wasn't able to get anything done sorry for the late Chapter

Keith and Shiro could only wait for the car to come pick them up, and when Antok stood and gestured for them to follow did Keith place the change on table on top of the bill and picked up the bag full of food for Lance, who was still knocked out cold.

Shiro helped place Lance next to the window seat and once he was secured in did they go around the car, Keith slid in first then Shiro after.

Antok took the front seat and soon they were off.

 

Not half an hour in did Lance begin to stir, “Mmm wha?” Blinking awake and realising he was not at the pier and in a car was really bizarre.

Keith saw him stirring and passed him a water bottle “Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” Lance only groaned while uncapping the bottle “So you admit I’m beautiful?”

Keith only sighed while looking up at the ceiling, Lance took a few sips before capping the bottle back up.

“So where are we? Or going...currently.” Shiro decided to fill in since Keith was still flustered.

 

“You went into a blood lust remember? So we’re taking you to Allura, to keep you safe and let her know what’s been going on, you’ll both be briefed when we get there.”

Lance blinked “B-Blood Lust?” he floundered “Wait- you can’t just take me anyway I have university- I have a job to go to- where are we even going?” Lance floundered then began to unbuckle his seatbelt “Stop the car I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Can you control your charge?” Antok said only glancing back, Lance looked up with a snap “And who the fuck are you?” he growled out, Keith stiffened hoping Antok didn’t take offense.

“Lance, calm down.” Shiro tried to placate him “You just have to trust us that we’re going to Allura in Altea to protect you-”

 

“Fuck that noise, I’m not going anywhere with you, this has been a weird night and it keeps getting weirder and I just, I just want to go home-”

Lance reached for the handle but Keith grabbed his hand “Don’t not with the speed we’re going.”

 

Lance eyes furrowed “Speed?” He looked out the window and gaped to see the light flicker by, they were going way too fast- but how can he not feel it?

Until the lights began to blur into white, then he felt it.

“Oh god-” Lance gasped feeling himself being pulled into his seat and his stomach in his throat, he felt Keith pass a paper bag towards him.

“Here, I didn’t handle it my first time...” Lance threw up into the bag and Keith grimaced leaning away “Either…” 

The little vampire wasn’t done.

 

They slowed to a stop and even that wasn’t enough, Lance couldn’t get out of the car in time before he upchucked.

He groaned “I feel like Hunk.” Keith came up from behind him and asked “So you don’t want this food we brought.”

The sound of Lance barfing was his answer.

 

Both Shiro and Keith grimaced, Shiro was the only one decent enough to help Lance stand up “Come on, Allura hates waiting.”

Lance frowned “Allura?”

 

He looked up and gaped his eyes bulging out their sockets “Is that a freakin castle!?” Indeed it was, pristine white that contrasted against the pale blue mountains with a dash or purple flowers dancing in the wind.

Lance felt as if he stepped into a seelie court or something.

“Hurry up,” Keith said walking ahead of them “We don’t have all day.”

 

Once they made it inside with Antok guiding them, Lance found he was in awe looking all over and even running back and forth between portraits and antiques.

It was as if he was in a museum, Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder “Come on Lance, we can sightsee later.” 

 

He couldn’t help but feel like he was scolded, finally calming down he walked in line with the others towards a corridor where a door was wide open revealing light into the corridor.

Antok turned “Wait here, I’ll let Allura know you’re here.” Antok stepped inside but Lance leaned over the edge.

 

“Lance!” Keith hissed but the boy was curious as he saw it looked like some sort of meeting room, men and woman dressed in suits where running around with paper and coffee, there was a blue projector of a globe with constant lights flickering and there was a table where a woman with stark white hair tide into a bun was leaning over a table.

 

“There’s been new sightings of that witchs people, there is no way we could track her down.” 

A man with a strange accent either australian or british (Lance always got them mixed up) “Allura, even though we can’t catch her, we can use her men against her.” The man said and Allura looked very put out “We don’t have time Coran, Ulaz. You take your squad and scout these areas if anything happens report back. Do not engage.”

Lance watched in awe as this Allura barked out orders left and right. He found himself walking in and Keith and Shiro trying to madly scramble to reach him.

Allura say and turned around looking at Lance as if he was an insect she was about to squish with her boot.

 

“The names Lance, and if you don’t mind me saying this castle is pretty amazing, but not as exquisite as you.”

The whole room became silent as all eyes turned to Lance, Keith shoved his back “Can you get any more gross?”

Lance shrugged “I’m sorry I panicked! I have a thing for white hair, Shiro you know what I’m talking about.”

Now that was another reason for Keith to grit his teeth when both Allura and Shiro blushed, Lance only starting to look comfortable when the members of the room continued on as if nothing happened. It pissed Keith of even more and he stated as much “Can you just shut up for once and not make anyone uncomfortable.”

“Jealous Keith?” Lance had the most infuriating shit eating grin it had everything Keith had not to smack his head.

 

Allura only turned her tired glare to Shiro “Who is this guy?”

Shiro who was watching over Keith and Lance bickering he felt startled from his thoughts “Oh, this is...Lance, one of Lotor’s fledglings.”  Allura eyes widened in surprise “Let’s take this to another room.”

Lance was startled when the small party began to move Allura and Shiro in front, when he saw both of them side by side he wondered what their relationship was like.

Shiro didn’t seem offended when he flirted with her, but Allura did look at Shiro for confrontation…

Lance pressed his lips together, what were they to each other?

 

“In here.” Allura said breaking him from his thoughts “I don’t want the others hearing about this.” 

Lance wondered what THIS was and why Lotor was such a big deal, okay he was a vampire (Lance may or may not still be in shock about this) What did Lotor do to make everyone around look so stressed.

As soon as the door shut did Allura turn on him “Is it true?” Lance blinked holding his hands up instinctively “Um wha-”

“Is it true that Lotor turned you, if you’re some low level vampire pulling a prank I swear-”

Lance’s eyes narrowed feeling suddenly pissed off “Lotor is my Sire.”

 

Keiths eyes flickered up, and even Shiro felt a change in the room. Allura face squinted in suspicion “And how would you know? Some vampires do it at seedy clubs at night, you could’ve been with anyone at anytime.”

“Allura!”

 

Even Coran found the wording to be rude, but Lance only starred and glanced down at the finger still poking at his chest.

Lance tilted his head sideways “If you would know that night I was getting nowhere if you don’t understand what in the mood means, I didn’t really want to give a fuck. With anybody.” Lance leaned closer “And when I was about to give up I saw Lotor, white hair yellow eyes drop sexy georgous? And the things he did to me,”

“Lance.”

 

Shiro’s voice held warning, but Lance liked the look that Allura was giving him both curiosity and even disgust, so he kept talking “He showed me a good time, took me away from the bar and I’ve never felt so sober.” He lowered his voice to an octave “And then he touched me,” Lance was beginning to describe in great detail what Lotor was doing and loved to see Allura flush so brilliantly until he heard Keith snap.

“Lance that is enough!” 

 

What was he saying again?

Lance took a physical step back forgetting where and...what was he talking about, until he saw Allura’s face he felt shame and horror “I-I’m sorry I have no idea what came over me-”

“It’s fine, usual vampires have an indescribably loyalty to their sire. When we called yours into question you did what any other vampire would do. Allura you should not have pushed too hard, the boy has no control.” Coran sounded upset with Allura and Lance felt even more terrible not only was she looking uncomfortable but so did everyone else.

 

Lance shoulders hunched “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” Shiro walked over and Lance flinched expecting a scolding not for Shiro to ruffle his hair, he took way too much pleasure in Shiro’s prosthetic hand ruffling his hair.

It was nice.

“How is it that you had become Lotor’s leige, is what I want to know. Hybrd Vampires can’t be made.” Allura said trying to take control again, even Lance frowned at this once they began to discuss “What I thought it was like in the movies?”

 

Keith spoke ahead of Shiro “Sure in the movies it sounds simple, but it’s actually impossible for humans to turn into vampires. Take it like blood donors, O positive can work for any blood type but not just any blood type can work for them. The chemicals and blood cells have to be a right match for the human to accept the Vampire blood or it’ll be rejected. Just like those university students.”

Lance swallowed, he hoped they wouldn’t start talking about blood right now. He’s getting whoozy enough as it is.

 

Thankfully they skipped over that stuff and minutes turned to hours, and so far they weren’t getting anywhere.   
“We can’t just find Lotor at a bar, Lance. He’s not that stupid.” Keith growled and Lance snapped back “Yeah actually he was at that vampire club way back when and he’ll look for  _ me _ so-”

“We are not risking it.” Shiro said and usually that was the end of discussion but Keith rounded on him “Shut  _ up _ Shiro.”

 

Everyone was silent and all Lance saw was Shiro’s stunned face blink once before completely shutting off “Keith. Take a walk.” The boy fumed but stood up and stomped out of the meeting room. The others watched awkwardly as Shiro glanced back “I’ll join you in a minute, don’t go too far.” Keith scowled but seemed to have heard him.

Lance only pressed his lips together “Wow.”

“Lance, don’t.” Shiro sounded weary but that tone rubbed the little vampire the wrong way.

“Hey don’t bite my head off, jeez. And it’s not a bad idea.” Lance grouched but Shiro looked ready to explode.

 

Coran managed to cut in “We should take a short recess, yes. Shiro you go cool off and I’ll send someone to bring snacks.”

“Thanks Coran.” Shiro did sound grateful and walked outside the door to find Keith. Lance crossed his arms “What is there problem? It was a good idea.”

“It’s one idea.” Allura said easily scribbling it on a post it note, “But we should hear some others and see which is the less risky one. I don’t want to lose Hunters or you.”

Lance blushed, wow he was almost touched that this lady who just meet him, cared about him so much.

“We don’t want Lotor getting what he wants.”

Oh wow…

 

It took a while for Keith and Shiro to get back, Lance had already ate a full cake to himself.

 

Coran seemed to notice as Lance began to pace, “What’s taking them so long?” Coran chuckled waving around his little spork.

“It won’t do them good if they're still fighting, you should find them, Lance you’re nose might be able to sniff them out.”

Lance scowled and turned around “I’m not a werewolf dude.”

 

Lance stepped out the room and walked down the corridors, so far he found nothing until he heard a noise, his footsteps softened and he slowed down,  it was a loud bang...maybe an attack?

Lance crept forward then heard some muffled sounds as he turned the corner he gasped to see Keith press Shiro against the wall, his hands laced through black hair and Lance could tell by the noises they were kissing.

And it was getting more heated.

“He pisses me off, seeing you touch him like that…” He heard Keith growl then did something to make Shiro wince “Jealous Keith?” If this wasn’t the situation Lance was seeing he would be shocked to find Shiro had a funny side.

But currently he was feeling his heart being ripped to shreds.

 

“Don’t get any funny ideas, Shiro.” Keith warned and Lance almost cried out when Keith lowered himself and Shiro’s head fell back his hand gripping at Keith’s hair.

“I won’t, I love you too much for that.”

 

Lance couldn’t hear, or see, any of that anymore, his eyes burned and he couldn’t find a way to get out there fast enough, as he walked down the corridors he did not hear what Shiro and Keith said next.

“Keep your hands to yourself after, Lance is too stressed out enough as it is.” Keith grumbled and Shiro only groaned when Keith nipped him like  _ that _ . “Alright, alright, after Lotor  _ then  _ can we make a move with him?” He whined.

“Patience yields focus.” Keith teased and was responded by Shiro yanking on his hair.

  
  


Lance panted resting his hands on his knees, he had no idea but at one point he started running, his heartbeat was constantly thrumming and no matter what it was too loud.

This wasn’t heartbreak was it?

Lance chuckled and leaned against the wall “Heh no way,” He slowly slid down the wall clutching his chest “Heartbreak couldn’t kill me, I’m already dead.” He felt so miserable and pathetic, sure he flirted around and knew no one would take him seriously but  _ seeing _ it was completely different.

 

... _ Lance _

 

The boy stiffened, he sat up looking around. He definitely heard that. He flinched when it spoke again as if from in his ear.

“Lance,” He stopped breathing, and suddenly heard footsteps around the corner “Hey you! What are you doing here!”

It was a hunter…

“ _ Where are you _ ?” Lotor, Lance realised, was speaking to him. Was this meant as the call?

“...In...In a hallway.” Lance whispered, it made the Hunters pause, but their hands strayed to their weapons.

Lance couldn’t breath- they were going to kill him, they were hunters they  _ killed _ vampires!

 

Lance held his hands up slowly “Hey uh, I’m just lost,” The Hunters suddenly pulled out their weapons “Stay over there vampire!” Lance blinked drawing back. 

“Um-”

One of them cried out and his gun flashed off, Lance yelped when it grazed his arm, he fell back barely seeing one of the hunters yell at the other to stand down.

He didn’t hear it.

He just saw the blood on his finger tips, his breath becoming laboured.

“Stand down!” 

Lance looked up and he barely even saw people even more, just some masked figures...who were trying to kill him.

The hunters paused when they heard a growling and looked up in time to see the little vampires face scrunched up demonic yellow eyes glaring at them and large fangs too big for his mouth.

“Boy, stay back-” The hunter said aiming his gun back at him, Lance growled then lunged forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammer mistakes, just comment Grammar and I'll sive through it. Will Lance die in this ficlet? Will he!? I don't know. I'm in a killing mood.

 

There was a loud crash that disrupted all of the Hunters from their work, Allura and Coran looked at one another before running out into the hallway and saw Keith and Shiro running ahead of them.

“What the hell is going on!” Allura yelled and head them call back “We don’t know.”

 

As a group with Allura leading them they rounded the corner into one of the main halls, it was beautifully symmetrically with white marbled columns with golden bands, one of them was crumbling like dust and as it fell, a crack split along the oval roof and it began to fall apart opening a chasm, 

Shiro and Keith coughed and once the dust cleared away they looked up and gasped.

“Lance!” 

 

The boy flinched then his head snapped their way, They were stunned when they saw his face, Lance took a step back “Wanting to kill me too!” He growled and it didn’t even sound like him anymore, he took another step then ran out of the hole in the wall, before the others could even chase after him the roof caved in and blocked his exit.

Once the rubble cleared did Allura snap “Coran Get those Hunters after him now!” She began to stomp towards her base with the others behind her “I knew we should not have trusted him!”

 Keith grabbed Allura’s hand and pulled her back “Lance would never do anything like that- One of your hunters probably provoked him.”

“How dare you-”

 

Shiro pushed past them and instead began talking to Coran “Where is he now?” Coran listened to his headset “He’s ran through the courtyard and stole a vehicle we have Hunters in pursuit- oh...he’s vanished into the sling.”

The sling was the transportation tunnel from the Abbey to Altea, how Lance knew how to use it Coran had no clue.

 

“Was there any casualties?” Coran waited for a response then sighed with relief “None, they were just knocked unconscious from falling over. Klutzy hunters we seem to have here.”

Shiro hastened his steps “Any idea where he is going?” Coran shook his head as they finally made it to the base seeing others typing away furiously at their computers.

“I don’t know Shiro. But we’ll find him.”

  
  


Lance only remembered flashes, one moment a gun was being pointed at him and the next he was in a car driving god knows where, he barely even knew this place, only felt a pull and was drawn to it.

He stopped just at the side of a road surrounded by fields that went on for miles, Lance stopped driving and once the car stopped and was shut off did he step out wondering why the hell he was here?

  
  


Until he turned around and a figure was right in front of him, Lance fell backwards with a yelp until something grabbed his arms and held him upwards.

“Whoa Whoa- Get off me!”

“Calm down, pet.” Lance settled instantly when he realised it was Lotor in front of him, he knew he should be terrified but he wasn’t, when Lotor made them release Lance he only lowered his hands and stayed put waiting for Lotor to speak.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you want from me?”

Lotor smiled, “I’m going to take you home…”

  
  
  


Pidge Gunderson had never regretted anything so much in her entire life, she was practically shaking as she told the police the last time she saw Lance Lopez was last seen.

Hunk was holding her hand as she spoke in broken tones “I- I just left him, out by the club near Albeys, with two men they- they helped him and payed for our dinners, they just...didn’t seem the type to kidnapping.” She was never usually wrong about people, but now she regrets not being careful especially with the disappearances.

Lance could be long gone now…

“When exactly did he go missing?”

Hunk spoke next knowing Pidge was almost having a break down “A few days ago, Lance came back after, looking fine but then he started skipping University, and then he just...vanished.”

The Police officer nodded and began scribbling away “You called his parents? He’s not just ditching school?”

Pidge tensed then stood outraged “Lance would NEVER He takes it as seriously as anyone, he would never just leave and not call us and how dare you-”

“Pidge, Pidge calm down- Thank you officer.” But Hunk didn’t sound thankful as he led Pidge away.

Pidge was still upset “It’s like he’s going to brush this off like the others.” Hunk sighed this whole situation had seemed hopeless there was literally nothing the police could do.

There was no evidence or nothing to find any leads on the other missing students.

Pidge clenched her fists “Fine. If their not going to help, then we’re going to have to find Lance ourselves.” Hunk frowned “Um, wait what? You heard them there’s no leads-”   
Pidge smirked as she began to walk away “They’re not me. I can find Lance easy.”

“How?”

Pidge hoped into Hunks car and pulled out her laptop “Okay, the last footage of Lance seen was on a CCTV camera just outside a few of the stores leading up to...here. G-Alra Pub? Thats...sounds familiar.”

Pidge frowned and heard Hunk gasp “That’s where Lance met Lotor,” Pidge frowned “And it’s where all the kids have vanished to- but why isn’t anyone investigating it?” Hunk looked puzzled his eyes flickering over the screen and Pidge glanced his way.

“Hunk. We have to go there and see what’s going on.” Hunk met her gaze and gave a stiff nod.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Lotor told him he was going to take Lance ‘home’ he had no clue he meant this, it was such a desolate bleak dungeon of a place and Lance couldn’t believe that Lotor’s bat cave was basically the BDSM club Keith and Shiro took him too. 

It was literally right there, under their noses the whole time!

Lance took a few tentative steps until he felt the big lady Zethrid shove him forward “Hey! Watch it Miss Hulk!” He snapped readjusting his hoodie. Then sniffed looking away, she was just testy because he dumped her in the river that’s right. Lance Lopez pushed that boulder of a woman. Into a pier.

Badass.

Lotor chuckled and gestured for Lance to follow who did so, not even questioning why he was even here for some strange reason he really wanted to listen to Lotor.

“There is something I want to show you.” Lotor said looking grim, he opened a door to a room and Lance followed realising it was a study, with a large board on the wall full of reports and statistics- was that a spider diagram?

There were red threads lining with big black markers lining, cure? Disease? And Lance felt really unnerved, Lotor showed brilliance and calm but this room only looked chaotic and manic.

“Do you know anything about Vampires, Lance?”

Lotor gestured to a seat before a desk and Lance made to sit as Lotor sat in front of him, Lance glanced everywhere feeling as if he was a part of some interview he had no recollection of applying for.

“Um a little, just I wasn’t paying attention…” He grimaced but instead of being offended Lotor laughed “That’s quite alright, I know many things because I am one, you wouldn’t know because why should you, vampires didn’t excist a few days ago.”

His eyes held mirth and Lance began to figet at such an intense gaze so Lotor continued “Vampires are dying out, pureblooded vampires are born just as normal as human ones but some purebloods for some reason are having trouble, their children are stillborn or die too young we have no idea what is causing it and istead of fixing the problem my father.” Lotor scowled looking really angry.

Lance felt a a little peeved on his part when Lotor spoke “He experiments on the woman believing that  _ they _ are the problem he took them promising a cure only to kill them ridding them, to continue our existence we require hybrd but they are tainted humans turned vampires are foul and wrong-”

“Um excuse me?” Lance leaned back feeling really attacked right now, that comfortable bubble now gone, “But aren’t I just another foul half bred?” He scowled crossing his arms.

But Lotor smiled “oh no, quite the opposite. You Lance Lopez are different. True we only make half breeds but only with lower vampires whose blood has been diluted through the ages, pure ones. The very first vampires cannot turn another, they are too strong- too raw so much power a human can’t contain, since I was born from these it means that my blood is toxic and has killed many failed humans before.”

Lance’s eyes widened when Lotor looked at him with pride “You are the only human who was able to take my blood, with a proper traditional transformation you could turn into a vampire.” Lance fell back from his chair as it clattered to the floor Lotor looked calm when he watched Lance fumble looking beyond enraged.

“The fuck!? What I don’t want to be a vampire? Ever thought of that you Loturd?” Lotor eyes narrowed as he stood up straight and regal, Lance took a step back as he drew closer as a clawed hand grabbed his chin.

“If you don’t do as I say you won’t become a vampire or a human. You will turn into a ghoul.”

At Lance’s uncomprehending face Lotor laughed out loud “A ghoul is nothing but a brainless undead zombie who thrives on blood you will become a brainless monster.” Lotor eyes looked cold and he asked “Do you want that?” Lance scowled.

“No.” 

Lotor grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag the little vampire god knows where.

  
  


Lance looked up after being led through a series of hallways, and he glanced when he saw windows into open rooms and almost stopped walking... it was the university students.

Some were in chairs in one room being experimented on the screams silenced by the soundproof glass. And others just stared at the wall.

“Wait- I thought you said they were dead.” Lance stopped walking beyond confused, Lotor chuckled and tapped the glass, the student barely responded.

“They might as well be, they became ghouls, a fate worse than death. They are practically brain damaged thriving for blood only, they only listen to me as I’m their sire but if any human stepped in here….” He trailed off and Lance grimaced at the implications.

 

Lotor began to walk further ahead and Lance had no choice but to follow when they appeared at a room that for some reason had no reason Lance thought for a moment he had no reason to worry.

 

He froze when he saw a laid back chair, like the ones from the dentists with a light and...a tray full of needles.

He could feel his heartbeat sky rocket “I-I can’t no way-” Lotor’s grip firmed “It’s just a few experiments it;ll only hurt a little-”   
“Please Lotor I can’t,” Lance breath hitched as he scrambled backwards, oh god they were going to torture him in the most painful excruciating ways!

The others grabbed him and began to shove Lance towards the chair, Lance couldn’t breathe his hands clawing into Lotors arm as he was maneuvered by three vampires and even then he managed to kick Zethrid in the face, she scowled but her yell was drowned out by Lance.

 

“Don’t- Don’t!” He cried out tears streaming down his eyes, Lotor scowled and grabbed his face his hand covering Lance’s mouth,“Be quiet. Is this really how the future of vampire generations to come, should act?” Lotor looked him right between the eyes and Lance was transfixed at the glowing pupil reflecting his own tear streaked face.

“Relax,” Lotor’s tone changed “You won’t feel a thing, stay awake my little vampire and it’ll all be over soon.” Lance body slackened as his eyes glazed over his breathing returning to normal.

Lotor leaned back and adjusted his jacket “Do with him as you will, but don’t kill him. We need to know why this one was the only successful creation thus far.”

  
  


Keith was beyond infuriated they all stood outside the G-Alra club and yet they couldn’t move in yet because of  _ complications _ it was beyond irritating. Shiro was talking- no yelling at kolivan saying the more time they waste the less chances they have of saving Lance.

Keith looked back up at the club, Lance was in there having god knows what happening to him.

“You!” Keith turned to see two figures power walking towards him, he gaped to see it was Hunk and Pidge- what were they doing here!?

Hunk suddenly grabbed Keiths arms and shook him hard “Where the fuck is Lance!?” Pidge faltered when Hunk loomed over Keith like a vengeful tide.

Even Keith cowered back “L-Look this place isn’t safe you two should-”

“No.” Hunk cut in firmly “We are not leaving Lance a second time.” This was when Pidge glanced around “Who are these people anyway?”

Keith’s eyes flickered around then sighed “Alright this is going to sound crazy, those guys are the Blades of Mamoura and they are here because this happenes to be an underground Vampire covern. And Lance is a vampire.”

Both Hunk and Pidge just stared then glanced at each other “What?”

  
  


Lotor paced back and forth but the screens don’t lie, there was nothing about this Lance character that had any value, he wasn’t a descendant of a vampire, no cousin relations or special blood type, he was just a nobody in a small town called Abbey with no redeeming qualities.

How in the fuck was an anemic supposed to help him recreate this formula!?  there was no patterns to duplicate no way to make another pure blooded vampire like Lance.

Lotor scowled as he paced back and forth, waiting for the screaming to stop.

Even in a daze the boy was still reacting to having his blood taken, he thrashed and bucked and even Axca and Ezor looked ready to kill him just to shut the boy up. He had had enough, “Will you shut him up!?” He yelled then paused when he felt something, he turned around and felt that the door to his Covern was opened and something was filling inside. Something unwelcomed.

Lotor scowled “Shut down productions- we are being invaded.” The others paused and had to grab their documents and run while others lingered to destroy all their research as they ran for the exit.

Lance was left on the table wheezing, Lotor rolled his eyes as he prowled forward, “Their coming from the east!” Zethrid scowled as she Ezor and Axca moved ahead to stop the worst of the Mamoura from getting in.

Lotor looked over Lance’s exposed body, the wounds he got from the Mamoura were opened up, and even the new damage from the scientists to take samples. He scowled knowing the had to move him. Lance’s eyes flickered open confused for why the pain stopped when he suddenly saw Lotor lick at elbow sealing up the wound from where the Iv was inside.

Lance shivered feeling ready to be sick, but before Lotor could even start on the worst of the damage, the doors burst open.

He turned surprised to see Keith and Shiro at the front looking ready to kill a vampire.

 

Lance sat up then grimaced when he glanced down he paled to see all the blood from cuts on his bodies, he shivered “Oh god…”

“Lotor- move away from him. Now!” Shiro yelled while Keith took a step forward, Lotor grabbed Lance’s throat and easily pushed the boy from the table in front of him, Lance tripped almost falling flat on his face if Lotor wasn’t holding him.

Keith and Shiro tensed when Lotor held Lance in front like a shield.

 “Don’t take another step.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed “You won’t do it, you need Lance more than us. He’s the key to your new ‘clan’.” 

They watched as Lotor’s face fell, then smirk “You think so, but this boy is useless, there’s no reason for him to live now,” 

Shiro and Keith knew he wasn’t joking, Lance shook his eyes wide, okay- he doesn’t want to die. The hunters saw and braced themselves.

“Lance it’s going to be okay.”

Lotor chuckled, his eyes looking too amused “No, it’s not.”

 

With no warning whatsoever, Lotor moved so fast they barely saw his hand rip away, and Lance stiffen.

Until they saw a horrific gash on Lance’s throat and blood spill down his body.

Keith stopped breathing.

“Lance!” Someone screamed and Lotor ran away, Shiro and Keith barely moved as he ran away.

“He’s getting away-” Kolivan yelled out, looking for the world enraged until he saw the body on the floor bleeding out. “Oh.” He looked at Shiro and Keith urgently “Get him to medical, we’ll catch Lotor.” Kolivan ran in the direction Lotor left while Keith and Shiro took shaky steps towards Lance.

Shiro and Keith had never felt so useless in their entire life….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres something freaky, I wrote Narti getting stabbed and killed in the fic way before S4.  
>  It’s official when it comes to stories and plot I can predict the future. -_-  
> Notes;  
> Also no internet for four days is HELL!

 

Pidge and Hunk realised a few things when they accompanied the Blades of Mamoura into the G-Alra club, not only were they not prepared for the onslaught of vampires, which they now realise  _ are  _ real.

 

Both Pidge and Hunk were too busy trying not to get eaten and saved by the Mamoura, to spare a few moments to find Lance. It wasn’t until one of the vampires a huge muscular one with pink hair was smashing everything in sight like the incredible Hulk, got in their way.

 

They ran past an open window shining the morning rays, the vampire Zethrid did not notice as soon as they stepped foot near the light they fall back with a screech covering their face.

Pitch and Hunk stopped running for a moment to see Zethrid look up her face a bloody mess and more horrific than before.

Both screamed in terror as they began to run again. Pidge looked up and saw one of the lights aimed at the stage of the club. 

“Hunk the lights!” She called able to jump onto a banister and scrambled out the way, he glance up then nodded running towards an area of the stage that had a whole board of circurty he was able to guess which one were the lights, pushing up the small toggle and adjusting the brightness Pidge aimed the light at Zethrid who was fast approaching and the light flickered on.

The full UB rays shot straight at her face and Zethrid fell back screaming as the full beam of light followed her wherever she moved feeling her skin burning and begin to flake away did she retreat, Pidge and Hunk whooped and aimed the light at any vampire that got too close to them.

 

When they saw the army of Vampires begin to thin, from retreating and running away they heard the elder Mamoura yell out “Do not let them escape!” Pidge and Hunk glanced at each, Hunk stuck his tongue out and began to fiddle with the lights they all came on at once making some vampires falter, the light wasn’t bright enough to burn them- but they grimaced suddenly blind having no idea where to go.

They were easy to round up and contain after that. Pidge gave a loud whoop “That was brilliant Hunk!”

He chuckled “It was nothing really.”

  
  
  
  


Keith fell forward “Lance- Lance, please say something! God dammit!” Shiro sat beside him, he looked just as destroyed as Keith felt, Shiro took Lance’s wrist and felt a faint pulse.

“Keith- he might not make it.” Keith scowled pulled Lance to his chest “Don’t say that- don’t say anything like that!”

 

Keith could feel his eyes burn and his his face in brown locks, Lance eyes were bloodshot and dazed, unseeing .

Shiro pressed his lips together then his eyes narrowed, pulling his sleeve back from his wrist he pulled out his knife. Keith heard the swoosh and out the corner of his eye saw silver he turned to see Shiro slice a thin red line over his arm.

“Shiro!” Keith cried out Shiro leaned closer and helped Lance up and grimaced at the state of his throat- hopefully Lance could still drink.

“Come on, Lance drink up…” He placed his wrist near Lance’s mouth hoping his instincts would kick in.

Both did not expect his face to scrunch up almost as if to say, no thanks.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed “The one vampire we’re stuck with that doesn’t drink blood.” When Lance didn’t respond Shiro began to lose hope in one last ditch effort he brought the wound to his own mouth and began to take as much as he could.

Keith watched as Shiro leaned over Lance’s face like some sort of twisted sleeping beauty, Shiro kissed him, blood dripped down the side of Lance’s mouth and Keith could only hold his breath hoping to god that this worked.

Then he gasped to see all the cuts from Lance’s body slowly heal, he saw Lance’s gashed up throat began to stitch itself together, 

He waited until life flowed in Lances eyes when Shiro pulled back the boy coughed his eyes shutting “What…” he gasped feeling his heartbeat kickstart and felt woozy,

Keith jumped he was full of so much emotion he could barely contain it Lance was alive!

He lunged forward just as Lance sat up blearly confused for a moment.

“What happened,” He was cut off when Keith kissed him fast and hard their teeth clanked and Lance almost fell backwards his hand flying up not to push Keith away but to grab onto the sides his face to stop himself from falling and the shock that keith was kissing him?

Keith pulled back and felt a little awkward and more embarresed when Lance wasn’t responding looking completely dazed.

“Y-you kissed me.” He blinked looking the world like someone who won the lottery Keith flushed and pulled back “Yeah well- Shiro kissed you as well.” 

“Keith!” Shiro scowled his own pale cheeks burning a brilliant red “It wasn’t a kiss,” Keith snickered “Oh right you were feeding Lance blood like a mama bird.” Lance’s smirk fell at that “He..what?” He squawked both looked at him sharply at that and suddeny Keith moved forward placing a hand over Lance's mouth as Shiro took his hand in his own “Don’t be sick- don’t be sick!”

Keith nodded “Yeah it’s completely natural for a vampire.” Lance’s eyes pricked with tears “B-but I’m not a vampire…”

Keith grimaced poor choice of words “Alright-”

 

“Lance!” He tensed when he looked up and saw both Pidge and Hunk running towards the group, Lance looked panicked- what were they doing here? Why  _ were _ they here!?

But moving behind them his body language looking all the world to be plowering to cut a bitch was Antok with the other Mamourites.

  
  


Antok glowered “That boy is a danger, you can see here what he’s done. Allura with your word I will kill him where he stands.” Lance flinched he barely even saw Allura looking at the group in this strange laboratory.

Shiro moved in front of them, he did not cut himself to save Lances life for nothing.

“You’re going to have to go through us.” Shiro could tell Keith was pissed even Antok faltered then readjusted his stance “See Allura? He has our two best hunters in a trance already!”

“Antok enough!” Allura yelled surprising all of them.

 

Allura looked down at the boy then spoke “He is not a danger.” That startled mostly...everyone.

Antok growled “He attacked our men!”

Allura turned her glare to him “I saw those feeds myself,  Antok.  _ They _ attacked him unprovoked and the fact that your men are still alive shows he has great restraint even during a blood lust.” She turned back to Shiro and Keith “He can’t be left alone not with Lotor still alive, do what you will Shiro, as I have other matters to attend to.”

Shiro nodded “I understand.” And he did Allura couldn’t hold everybodys hand when she had Zarkon and Hagger to deal with. Antok only fumed walking behind Kolivan, Lance shifted “I can get up-”

“No you don’t.” Keith said grabbed him and making sure he didn’t move “you almost died, stay still before you kill yourself.” 

 

Lance felt oddly touched but at the same was touched by this but glanced down having that nagging voice tell him he couldn’t focus on Shiro or Keith.

They were both taken after all, and they didn’t seem that open with his advances either.-delete Keith just kissed him so this doesn't make sense

  
  


Lance groaned trying to distract himself, blinking furiously “I...how did you guys find me-”

“Allura, she put a tracking device in your cake.”

“Oh…”

That explained so much...and showed her paranoid nature, From what Lance learned from the cuscuffle of the Mamourites running all over the place, all of the vampires that didn’t escape were captured. Zethrid burned to death and only Axca and Ezor escaped with Lotor.

  
  
  
  
  


Lotor stood in the last sanctuary of the Galra clan, “What is this place?” Axca asked out loud looking in air at the destroyed rubble, Lotor scoffed “I’m surprised you don’t recognise this place, this is our haven. Our home where the first Vampire was born and created his kingdom.”

Taking a breath he turned to them, his yellow eyes narrowed to the pair of them “You should leave and hide somewhere, the Blades of Mamoura are relentless and if they catch you....” Both Ezor and Axca glanced at one another in shock, they all formed this alliance as a necessity as they were all outcasts, half vampires who were a  _ failure _ to be a true full blooded Galran like Zarkon, even Lotor wasn’t completely a full vampire.

They glared crossing their arms “We’re not going anywhere. You promised us a haven and we’re not going until we are given what we are promised.”

Lotor eyes widened “But Narti and Zethrid-” Axca and Ezor stepped forward with a patient smile “We knew what we were in for. But instead of running away I don’t want to put their deaths in vain.”

Lotor nodded “We’ll try again, you took samples of that boy’s blood correct?” Axca nodded taking out a piece of cloth full of vials “Now to find some  _  volunteers  _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


Once they were sure that the club was empty of possible threats did Shiro take Lance’s hand and asked him “Can you stand?” Lance blinked looking at the hand in his own, damn Shiro’s hand is huge!

He let Shiro pull him up since he couldn’t trust his own feet.

“Um yeah- I feel better actually.” He admitted he watched the hustle and bustle of the Blades of mamoura and felt himself shrink.

This was all his fault, if only he hadn’t ran away….

 

Keith pushed him forward seeming to read his mind “Come on, we’re taking you home.” Pidge scowled “No way is Lance coming with you.” The three paused as Hunk and Pidge stood in front of them their arms crossed “You need to tell your parents what the hell is been going on with you- the police are searching everywhere-” Then suddenly Pidge kicked Lance in the foot hard.

“Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been!?” Lance yelped raising his leg in pain and almost yelled at Pide until they moved forward and wrapped their arms around his waist tightly Lance blinked stunned “Uh pidge-” He froze when he heard soft sniffles and their shoulders shaking.

“I thought we’d never see you again.” they howled into his shirt. Lance felt immeasurable guilt. He should of told them, he glanced at Shiro and Keith “I’m sorry but I...I have to go home, everyone's been worried.”

 

Keith almost said no, no way in hell was Lance going with humans with Lotor still on the loose, he almost said as much until Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder his eyes conveying for him to calm down.

“We understand, you told us you had other things going on and we took you to Altea without listening, provided that we escort you home. It’s not safe out there for you  _ or _ your friends.”

 

Lance grimaced there was so much yelling he was going to have to go through, from his parents and his lecturers. Suddenly feeling whoozy from so much responsibility that he  _ didn’t _ want to do, he felt Keith step beside him  “Come on, let’s get you to medical.”

 

Once they made their way outside there was an ambulance and Lance gasped to see them treating the University students, Shiro noticed the panic on Lance’s face and spoke quickly “The Blades of Mamoura know how to reverse the effects of ghouls, the reason they are like that is because their bodies have rejected Lotor’s blood.” Lance frowned “So I could’ve turned back if my body hadn’t accepted it?” Shiro smiled sadly, “Yeah,”

And it all turned to crap when the reporters came, Lance could even hear the reporters from here.

“They’ve found them- This just in all the students have been found at G-Alra Club, we are waiting until further notice to take their statements.”   
Lance grimaced “Um, what are you going to tell them?”   
“Kolivan will sort them out, lets get you checked out.” Keith said pushing Lance ahead, towards an ambulance where a cameraman was screening the whole thing.

 

Lance heard Pidge snicker “Well at least Iverson knows where you’ve been all this time.” 

Lance chuckled “The man will still be unimpressed.” just as soon as he sat down and had the nurses take care of him he watched in a daze as Shiro walked away to talk to the others while keith, Pidge and Hunk stayed with him. He had a really bizarre thought.

 

“I can’t go home- well I can’t  _ stay  _ there. Not if Lotor finds out I’m still alive.” Great so not only does he have to sort all this mess out but living arrangements too? For gods sake.

He felt Keith tighten his grip on his arm “It’s going to be fine. We’re not letting you out of our sight again.”

Now Pidge and Hunk frowned “You mean  _ our _ sight. We’re on spring break and so far Lance has turned into a vampire with our backs turned.” Pidge crossed their arms “We’re staying with him.”

They could see Keith getting worked up, he was about to yell about how stupid that was until Shiro appeared putting his phone in his back pocket.

 

“You won’t have to, Mamoura made some living quarters available for all of us, you guys are welcome to come along. We’ll need to protect Lance and everyone involved at all costs and..” He directed this at Lance “He is your sire, so you’re the only one who can find Lotor, this fight we have with him is far from over yet.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally done sorry its crap -_- I am currently going through writers block but after this I am now working on a fea Voltron fanfic so it's taking me a while since it's heavily plot related so um... also I have no idea what to write for a Christmas Fanfic like at all so yeah December and Infinally finished this lazy chapter enjoy

  
It was quiet. Too quiet by his standards, and now he appears to be a light sleeper, since Lance couldn't sleep during the nights anymore, (being a vampire and whatnot) another thing to add to the list.   
Getting up with a huff he decided to get a drink feeling even more thirsty than usual.

He faltered when he saw Shiro and Keith already in the kitchen, Lance almost squeaked and took a step back and heard their conversation.

“You were supposed to go shopping,” Keith quipped when he saw Shiro almost slam the fridge door, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed “I forgot.” he hissed, but Keith didn’t sound in the mood either “It was your turn. Now we’re going to starve.”  
“No we are not, don’t be such a baby.” Shiro snapped and Lance had no idea what happened after but it was strangely silent, why were Keith and Shiro mad at one another?  
He peered over the corner and gaped to see Shiro holding Keith in his arms and it looked so intimate that Lance felt uncomfortable especially to be seeing this again made him think of last time.  
He should leave- leave them alone, but before he could he heard Keith speak.

“We almost lost him- he was dead, Shiro. He died and we- we couldn’t even save him!”  
“I know, shush he’s okay, he’s in bed you can check on him-”  
“No.”  
“...no?”  
Keith looked up his purple eyes narrowed in determination “You said we should wait, well waiting almost cost him. We should tell him.”  
Now Shiro leaned back startled looking way more unsure “Keith, I don’t know…” he heard keith scoff “What are you afraid?” He teased not expecting Shiros brilliant glare.  
“Yes.”  
“…Shiro.” Keith had to admit he was not expecting that and Shiro took a breath “I mean what if he doesn’t like us in that way? What if he asks us to choose I can’t- what if he thinks we’re disgusting for even trying it?”  
“It’s not like we’re asking for a threesome Shiro.”  
Lance tensed his eyes wide, they weren’t talking about what he thought they were...were they?  
“Shiro I’m going to ask Lance if he wants to be a part of this, but I need to make sure that you’re okay with it. I’m not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“I know Keith just...are you sure we should do it now? What about after…? Wait just a little longer.”  
Lance bit his lip, he’d never heard Shiro afraid or unsure before it was a little bizarre, Lance turned around and leaned against the doorframe and waited for one of them to notice him.   
Keith glanced his way and tensed, and Lance had to admit seeing both of them spooked would be funny if he wasn’t too busy trying to think of what the fuck he was about to say.

Keith and Shiro liked him? In that way? Or was it something else- what if he heard wrong they could’ve been asking him to be a hunter instead oh shit he fucked up.  
He fucked up!

“Lance this isn’t what it looks like-”  
He cut them off “Where you guys about to proposition me with...either a partner ship with the mamoura or you guys personally…?”  
The lack of response was most telling, Lance took a shaky breath “I’...I’m going to need a drink.”

  
They sat outside on the porch and Lance had a glass of cranberry juice in his hand.  
“So Keith, I know I died and everything so my memories a little foggy,” both Keith and Shiro glanced at one another.  
“You…did kiss me right?”  
Keith inhaled sharply “I-yeah and so did Shiro,”  
“We're sorry you couldn't consent to that, we should've.”  
“No I didn't mind- plus you saved me so yeah- I thought that you guys didn't like me back I mean I flirted? And when someone's doesn't respond I just assume their not interested.”  
“You shouldn't assume so much,” Keith grouches crossing his arms and felt Shiro shove his shoulders.   
“Honestly how oblivious could you be?” He asked cutting Keith off “This guy almost slammed you against the wall in front of Allura and Coran when you flirted with me.”  
Lance could only respond with horrified amusement “I had no idea,” he chuckled dryly but felt as if all his limbs were shaking, holy shit- the people he had a crush on liked him back? Stuff like that only happens in fanfiction, he had no idea how to say this calmly without freaking out.  
Oh who was he kidding he was completely freaking out.  
“Yeah we were a little high strung and the stress of dealing with Allura and Coran, I feel bad how obvious it was to them.”  
That drew him short, the two hunters could tell “Well that's embarrising, but it's a shame we couldn't give them a show.” He winked at Shiro but Keith missed it.

“God why are you so immature about this!? Keith cried out missing both of Shiro and Lance’s amused faces, Lance glanced at Shiro “I’m not sure if I want to be with you guys if he’s going to act like this.”  
Keith paused, but Shiro had to smile “I was having the same idea, come on Keith do you really want to scare him off?”  
Looking out on the spot Keith's lilac eyes flickered back and forth “No-no I don’t I want him to stay.”  
Lance snickered “Then prove it.”  
“Fine,”  
Lance gasped when Keith kissed him holding his face in his hands gently, a strange contrast to how rough his hands felt littered with calluses, Lance had to admit he didn’t see that coming. Keith leaned back still wearing that scowl, “Happy?”  
Lance blinked dumbly “Sure, yeah I’ll go with that,” he sounded breathless and heard Shiro chuckle and sit beside them, Lance could only watch as he leaned closer and kissed him, it was like an outer body expirience.  
“Do you uh,” Lance kicked his lips “Want to go upstairs and further prove you're being serious?”  
Keith fumed and opened his mouth ready to contort but Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder “Of course, we’ll give you enough...evidence of our undying love.”  
Lance let himself be picked up “No need to be sarcastic,”  
Keith followed like a confused puppy “What? What's going on,” Lance winked “Your going to be getting a lot of love bites by this vampire.” Lance voice lowered an octave.  
“Oh...oh.”  
“There we go, he finally gets it.”

 

The next morning Lance had to admit being a vampire had its perks, he wasn't tired a all. Sure there was some aches and pains, but Shiro and Keith looked like hell, Lance beamed at them like a child and even felt his insides turn to go when both gave their own soft smiles back.  
This, this was perfect.  
Until there was a loud bang of books slamming on the counter “Pidge-Jesus!”  
Lance yelped he barely heard them come in.  
Pidge looked just as bad as Shiro and Keith bags under their eyes and looking just close from snapping and going on a murdering spree.  
“Do you guys realise how loud you were last night?” They hissed and Lance paled, well even further than usual, the others felt as if a glass shattered Pidge heard- and if they ears so did Hunk.  
Both Shiro and Keith turned a brilliant scarlet and Lance turned feeling drawn to see the blood tint their soft creamy skin.  
He suddenly felt hot all over, he looked away when their eyes glanced towards him and they thought he was embarresed.  
“Sorry Pidge.” Shiro said sounding truly apologetic “You better be.”  
“Lance are you okay?”   
Lance wanted to lie, but seeing Keith look worried which was rare he couldn't do it.  
“No, I just- I’m thirsty.”  
Shiro blinked “Oh there's some cranberry,”  
“No.” Lance’s voice sounded really panicked and the mood shifted like a incoming storm.  
“No, for- I’m really thirsty.” He was on the point of tears and even when Keith tried to move in close Lance shied away he could hear their heartbeats from all of them.  
It wasn't helping he could his fangs stab his lips.  
“Shiro!”  
The man only stared his eyes flickering with a million thoughts going through his mind.  
“We’re running out of time.”

\--------

  
This wasn't supposed to happen...  
“Shiro!”   
Keith fell forward and even Lance looked horrified, without his prosthetic Shiro looked...smaller.  
They were so fast Lotor and Axca cut him down then vanished in the dark, Lance thought they had them but he was wrong.  
Lottie was toying with them.  
Thank god he made Hunk and Pidge stay home.  
Keith sounded so distraught, his hands scrambling for purchase but Lance told him without prompting “He’s alive, his pulse is faint but it's still there, he might be unconscious.” Keith looked at him wide eyed then relaxed “Thank god,” grabbing his phone he instantly called Kolivan briefing him both Axca Keith swung blindly hitting his mark true, Ezor was at the entrance at Shiro got her good.  
With Axcas body on the floor Lance found himself staring into her eyes, blue and lifeless.  
How long would it take for both Shiro and Keith to end up like that?

Lance looked ahead he could sense his sire in the corridor “Keith you stay with Shiro, I’ll take care of Lotor,” Keith stared at him as if he'd grown a second head Lan sinew what he was going to saysobs spoke first “It's my mess I shouldn't of dragged you guys into it.”  
“Like hell it isn't! We're hunters it's what we do and you're a civilian it's normal to let others be involved in this!”  
Lance looked away “I don't him to hurt you too stay here with Shiro I’m going to-”  
“You'll do no such thing.”  
“Shiro!”  
“We're both going with you Lance and that's the end of it.”  
“But your arm…”  
“I managed without my prosthetic before and I haven't died yet,”  
“Let's not make the yet happen please?”

Shiro and Keith smirked and Lance had to groan stubborn jackasses is what they were!

\--

  
Without his generals, Lotor was no match for the three of them. Keith was his equal in sword fighting while Lance was able to distract him, like pull his hair back or scratch his face.  
But the vampire was able to intercept and manoeuvre Lance in front of him the little fledgling almost gotten skewered by Keith  
Lotor turned to run and slammed into a wall of muscle.  
Shiro raised and eyebrow and with his good arm punched Lotor in the face.  
As he stumbled Shiro ran forward in an animalistic growl and slammed his hand into his chest and Lotor a eyes widened at the ominous click.  
BANG!  
Both Lance and Keith gaped at the wide hole gaping through Lotors chest, he was pushe back into a corner with no where to run, he looked down and saw the unmistakable hole in the place where his heart should be, he coughed there was no way he could survive this he only had a few minutes at best.  
He scowled then looked up at the ones who killed him, Shiro with his bloody hand with a small device that shot out concentrated light. with Keith with his sword still trained on him and Lance his eyes filled with rage.  
And yet…  
Lotor frowned perplexed now hold on a minute.  
It was so strange how could he still be a...oh then it clicked.

Lotor began to laugh loudly “Aha so you did it my little vampire!”   
Lance flinched his blue eyes narrowed and looked dark almost black “What are you talking about?” Lance looked down and felt no different “I should...change back.”   
Lotor smile turned into a sharklike grin “Not if you drank blood once you commit that sin you are human no more!”

Lance shook his head, looking pale at the revelation feeling sickly “No- no I didn’t drink human…” He glanced at Shiro his eyes wide “Blood…” Shiro tensed looking at Lance horrified.  
It was his fault- if he didn’t Lance would be a human. A dead human though, he wouldn’t of survived that incident.  
Lance seemed to realise as he slowly shook his head his eyes glistening with tears.  
Lotor saw the three waver and made to move when Keith readjusted his aim ready to throw his blade, it did not detour Lotor for a second, “Come Lance, let me show you the pleasures of being a vampire the things you could do, use him- take revenge on what he made you because of him you're stuck like this!”  
Poor choice of words Lance tilted his head “Were you trying to talk about Shiro? Because honestly everything points at you.”  
Lance took a foreboding step forward his face twisted to look like a demonic vampires straight out of Buffy.  
“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here right now. If it wasn’t for you ripping my throat out Shiro wouldn't of had to feed me his blood. Yeah I’m not a human, but at least I'm not a psychotic monster like you!”  
Lance grabbed Lotors face copying what Lotor did to him before, the man seemed to realise too late as he felt claws sink into vunerable flesh and rip into the skin all the way to the bone.  
Keith watched in vague horror as he realised then that Lance didn't even look quesy at what he'd just done,  
“I think I'm going to be sick,” Lance said after a while pulling a sour face Keith gave a fond sigh  
Nope Lance was still the same as ever.

  
\--

As Shiro and keith waited for Allura to fix this collateral mess, they saw Lance at the pier looking at the ocean with his arms crossed.  
Shiro took a few steps forward and gingerly placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder “Are you okay with this? Being a vampire.” Lance chuckled is he okay with this? As if he could just turn it off.  
He shrugged “Yeah sure, I mean I realised how much I could help people you know, like I wanted to be an astronaut to explore and stuff,” he shrugged missing both Shiro and Keith's faces drop “...But instead of the stars it’s the world around me with vampires and other creatures.”  
His smile was blinding and Keith and Shiro had to give their own back, Keith took a breath “Lance you can’t go in the sunlight anymore.”  
Lance tensed then his shoulders drooped “I know, it was a possibility...I think I’ll be fine with it.” he wouldn’t but he could try to adjust.  
The others looked out at the sea and he felt something touch his hand, Lance glanced down and saw Keith holding his while looking ahead then felt something touch his other.  
All of them standing side by side hand in hand made Lance fill with emotion. He wasn’t alone. Not with shiro and keith and the mamoura, the others with him as well he knew he could take a few steps at a time into this uncertain future.

It was a serene silence as they listened to the waves rushing back and forth against the concrete wall.  
After a while Lance spoke up ruining the moment entirely.  
“So when are you guys taking me to that BDSM club? Since vampires have exclusive privileges.”  
He heard them groan but they didn’t take their hands away so that was a good sign right?

 


End file.
